


i was here first

by avocado_enthusiast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocado_enthusiast/pseuds/avocado_enthusiast
Summary: They somehow stumbled onto the topic of firsts.The first time they played volleyball, aced a test (they have yet to achieve that goal), and next thing he knows, Hinata blurted out he’s never been kissed. Kageyama’s omission of words confirmed the same, and that electrifying “something” cackled in his small room.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 15
Kudos: 208





	i was here first

They were each other's first kisses.

Of course it started with a study date where no studying was getting done, Kageyama _truly_ should have known better. 

It was in the lazy hours of the evening where the sun doused the sky in its final rays of light. Both of them had that after practice glow, lazy currents of energy filling Kageyma’s small room. Naturally, little to no work was getting done as they talked about little and inconsequential topics. 

Then they somehow stumbled onto the topic of firsts. The first time they played volleyball, aced a test (they have yet to achieve that goal), and next thing he knows, Hinata blurted out he’s never been kissed. Kageyama’s omission of words confirmed the same, and that electrifying “something” cackled in his small room. 

“I bet I can get my first kiss before yours.” Hinata teased, trying to change the mood.

Leave it to Hinata to turn it into a competition, and leave it to Kageyama to never back down from a challenge.

He narrowed his eyes. “Really?” 

“Wait!” The middle blocker realized his mistake. “You can’t use your twisted charms on the girls at school, because--- because that would be cheating!”

It was mere happenstance that the setter had a flurry of confessions. His admirers were just that: admirers. They seemed nice enough, but Kageyama’s priorities started and ended with volleyball. He had no time for other ventures outside of his sport.

That and Kageyama has the sexual prowess of an undercooked potato, but Hinata didn’t have to know that. The middle blocker flailed as if through sheer will power and movement alone, Hinata could come up with the words that would get him out of his self-dug grave.

The setter closed his book, leaning forward. “How so?” Kageyama could smell the bullshit, it reeked like Tanaka’s volleyball shoes, and Hinata knew it too.

The middle blocker chucked a pillow at Kageyama, who catches it far too eaily for Hinata’s taste. “I was just teasing Kageyama, teasing! Besides, we both know you’d win anyway.” Hinata shrinks and Kageyama frowns, this isn’t how he wanted the conversation to go at all.

As confident as Hinata may seem, he was human after all. Everyone had a sore spot, and for some reason, Hinata was convinced no girl would like him for his height. Kageyama almost screamed because he liked Hinata not despite of his stature but because of it. The middle blocker never let his physicality keep him from his goals, and he fought with a passion that made Kageyama want to try harder, be better, to evolve just to keep with Hinata’s pace.

But of course Kageyama is emotionally constipated and kisses Hinata instead. 

It was a mere brush of their lips. One could argue over the validity of the kiss itself. But it was done. 

“There.” Was all Kageyama said. “It’s a draw.” He picked up the discarded book, and Hinata robotically followed in suit. The middle blocker didn’t even tell Kageyama he was holding the book upside down. 

That whisper of a kiss imprinted itself in Kageyama’s mind.

Now it burns in ribbons of jealousy as Hinata happily chats with the setter from the other team. 

It’s not the other setter’s fault that Hinata was so likable, and Kageyama never wants to be those domineering friends. He trusts Hinata. But he also wants to put the opposing player in his place, letting him know that it was Kageyama who set to Hinata first, and will happily continue to do so for many years to come. 

But then the encroacher swoops down lower telling Hinata he can set for the middle blocker as well. Kageyama crosses the court in record time.

“Hinata,” he puts a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder, not breaking eye contact with the other setter. “We have to head back, the rest of the team is about to leave.” Hinata looks surprised but agrees with a laugh, relaying the time the bus left without him. 

The other setter’s smile turns plastic, eyeing Kageyama’s hand that was planted on Hinata’s shoulder. Kageyama pretends he just noticed the very unwelcome company.

“I’m Kageyama, Hinata’s setter.” He emphasizes the last part.

Hinata’s face changes into an expression Kageyama doesn’t catch because he is still staring down his opponent. 

“Atsumu.” The blonde says, not blinking. 

A hand tugs on Kageyama, and Karasuno’s setter finally glances down. Hinata smiles. “I got my shoes, we can go now.” He turns to Atsumu, “It was nice meeting you.”

Atsumu nods heading back to his team, and Hinata races to the bus, refusing to be left behind. It wasn’t until the two reached the bus that Kageyama noticed he and Hinata’s hands were still linked. The setter feels the blood rush to his face and makes a move to untangle them, but Hinata halts his actions with a warm squeeze.

“If you’re my setter then I am your spiker.” The words thaw at Kageyama’s chest unraveling the knot wedged in his stomach. Hinata leans forward and Kageyama instinctively ducks his head like he’s going to be let in on some unisversal secret.

“Between you and me, I like your sets the best.” With another squeeze he unlinks their hands, and Kageyama feels the absence like a lost tooth, but that space is warmed by Hinata’s words as if they carried their own pockets of sunshine-- much like their speaker.

_ If you're my setter then I’m your spiker. _

Kageyama follows Hinata onto the bus, an absurdly pleased smirk plastered on his face. It only makes sense. After all, Kageyama was there first.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let the record show that Kageyama has more attractive appeal than an undercooked potato. 
> 
> That boy is a crisply cooked, tastefully salted platter of french fries. 
> 
> That is all.


End file.
